Episode 8384 (12th May 2014)
Plot Carla is excited about her first baby scan. Izzy thinks she's fired all but officially but Anna encourages her to face her colleagues as she needs the job. Carla leaves Peter in the flat, asking him to call her if he needs her. Beth has her last day at work before leaving for Latvia for her breast enhancement. When Izzy turns up, she gets a frosty reception from Beth but the other girls are understanding. Anna tells Roy she hasn't confessed her secret to Owen yet as he has enough on his plate at the moment. Roy is disapproving. Tina lets slip to Steph that it's Peter she's in love with. Steph agrees not to tell anyone but tells Tina she's off her head. Izzy returns the money and explains to Carla what made her take it. Carla is sympathetic and lets her keep her job. Craving a drink, Peter leaves the flat and runs into Tina, who insists on escorting him. An overstressed Tyrone snaps at Luke at the garage. Todd accuses Marcus of returning for him, but Marcus says it was because of Liam. Maria walks into the cafe as Todd reaches for Marcus's hand. In a hotel bar, Peter tells Tina he might as well embrace his alcoholism as it's only ever in remission. She doesn't let him drink and says she's there for him. Carla goes to pick up Peter before she goes for her scan and, finding him absent from the flat, phones him and arranges to meet him. Tyrone apologises to Luke for his anger. Owen begrudgingly accept Tony's paltry offer for the yard. While Tina is in the ladies, Rob walks into the bar and asks Peter why he's there. Cast Regular cast *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Websters' Auto Centre *Barlow's Buys *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *The Ship Hotel - Bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter goes to a hotel bar and is shocked to see Rob; and Owen sees no alternative but to accept Tony's offer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,380,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "I was born to rock the boat." --- Beth Tinker: "Well well well, look who it is, little miss steals on wheels." Category:2014 episodes